finalfantasyfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Shantotto
Shantotto é um personagem de Final Fantasy XI. Ele é um Tarutaru Black Mage da Federação de Windurst e uma herói da Guerra do Cristal. Ela é famosa por sua risada icônica e seu hábito de falar em rima, embora ela não fala em rima na versão japonesa. Ela é a personagem principal em Final Fantasy XI: A Shantotto Ascension - The Legend Torn, Her Empire Born. Na versão original, Shantotto foi principalmente um personagem envolvido nas missões relacionadas a Black Mage, e não deveria ter se tornado um personagem Windurstian tão icônico. Suas poucas aparições provaram-se memorável para os fãs de ambos os lados do Pacífico e em resposta os desenvolvedores expandiu sua personagem em uma série de histórias. Devido à sua popularidade geral com o ela se tornou um dos personagens mais icônicos do jogo e, normalmente, serve como principal representante em produtos crossover ou eventos. Perfil Aparência Shantotto é um Tarutaru e como tal é de pequena estatura, cerca de 2'0" de altura assim como o resto de sua raça a sua aparência física permanece a mesma, independentemente do envelhecimento; Apesar de sua aparência jovem, ela é bastante antiga, mesmo para os padrões de Tarutaru . ela tem olhos castanhos e cabelos loiro, com fitas vermelhas e azuis em seu lançamento no pacote Shantotto Ascension o cartaz descreve-a com olhos azuis. Sua roupa principal é uma veste com profundas listras verdes escuras e acinzentadas, revestimento de ouro e duas luvas, conhecidos como "Tactician Magician's Cloak Set" em Final Fantasy XI. Personalidade Shantotto vê-se superior a todos os outros e não vai se curvar a ninguém. No entanto, como mostrado na série Dissidia, quando a serviço de Cosmos, Shantotto mostrou respeito à divindade celeste durante o tempo em que ela serviu-la. Ela vive com o lema "Os fins justificam os meios", o que significa que ela vai fazer o que for preciso para vencer, mesmo se um aliado fosse se machucar. Shantotto tem um pavio curto, facilmente perde a paciência com quem quisesse enfrentá-la ou questioná-la. Devido à sua linhagem como sendo uma das mais poderosas famílias Black Mage em Vana'diel, ela está em uma jornada sem fim para promover o seu conhecimento das artes mágicas, bem como outras coisas, para preservar a sua família. Ao encontrar algo estranho ou fora do normal, ela deseja estudar e aprender com ele, se apenas na base de fazê-lo antes dos outros. Sua sede de conhecimento pode trazer algo melhor ou pior, dependendo da situação. Apesar de suas falhas, Shantotto é leal, se ela encontra uma causa que ela acha que vale a pena lutar; Se ela acha que não beneficiá-la em um nível pessoal, ou se disse causa pode ter um efeito negativo sobre a população em geral, ela vai sair sem um momento de hesitação. História Shantotto nasceu em uma família de ilustres magos negros. Sua infância foi gasto sonhando com "curar o mundo e espalhar o amor" e como ela ficou mais velha seus pais passavam horas lecionando ela nas artes das trevas. Ela praticava sua magia negra com perfeição absoluta para garantir que a sua linhagem familiar seja preservada. Quando ela foi homenageada com o título de mago sua vida tomou um rumo para o pior quando seus pais se divorciaram e sua casa foi destruída e seu cão bebeu uma poção encolhendo. Apesar destes eventos, Shantotto manteve fiel às palavras de seus pais e perseverou para se tornar uma das mentes superiores na Federação. Antes da Guerra do Cristal que foi nomeado ministro do Orastery, Departamento de Magia de Windurst. Ela foi reverenciada por muitos como Professora Shantotto. ''Wings of the Goddess No início da Guerra do Cristal, Shantotto foi destituído de sua posição como ministro e exilado da Federação por razões não especificadas. Este foi de pouca importância a ela, no entanto, e ela partiu para a ofensiva contra os Beastmens. Ela obrigou o Mestre Caster Doron-Fulun e sua guerra Warlocks Leonian a segui-la em território inimigo, minando as estratégias de Warlock Warlord Robel-Akbel, mas que produzem vitórias dramáticas. Embora Shantotto estava ausente para a batalha de Windurst obteve inteligência crítica no Xarcabard que permitiu que a Federação se preparar para o ataque. O professor mais tarde infiltrando Castle Zvahl Baileys e contente com a destruição de seus ocupantes demoníacos variadas. Depois da guerra Shantotto voltou a Windurst como um herói e foi reintegrado no Orastery. Nos anos seguintes ela se retirou para sua mansão em Windurst Walls e deixou o ministério para o seu sucessor, Ajido-Marujido. Dias atuais Doutora Shantotto permanece ocupada em sua aposentadoria, capitanear uma equipa empunhando o local e vender uma gama de serviços de papelaria e maldição de remoção amaldiçoados. Sua pesquisa mágica frequentemente exige que ela repreender o Aventureiro e enviá-los em missões perigosas. Esta quase a leva à ruína, quando, depois de ter contratado um fantoche que passa a reunir os ingredientes com os quais a punir um Peeping Tom, ela acidentalmente coloca uma doença mortal em um repórter de jornal. Recusando-se a ir para baixo por assassinato e optando por não dispor de seu cúmplice e as provas, Shantotto inventa uma cura e corrige o que ela descreveria como o erro de seu auxiliar. Shantotto desenvolve uma nova magia warp, utilizando as energias de Fei'Yin. Ela não está inclinado a viajar para o Beaucedine Glacier para completar a magia, no entanto, deixa o trabalho braçal para Rhinostery Rukususu e seus subordinados. Depois de descartar uma série de "perda total" de sua mansão, Shantotto encontra um mensageiro adequado para visitar as Terras do Norte e recuperar seu produto acabado. Shantotto é chamada com os colegas aposentado Koru-Moru e Yoran-Oran para investigar a deterioração da saúde das árvores estrela bebê na Torre do Céu. Ela está confiante de que as árvores não estão recebendo luz suficiente, mas seus colegas discordam e todos os três implementam suas próprias soluções. Quando eles retornam, descobrem nenhuma mudança nas condições das árvores. Os professores passaram a comentar eventos para determinar a origem do problema e Koru-Moru sugere que as plantas estão com raiva porque ele roubou um saco de suas sementes durante a Guerra do Cristal, mas Shantotto suspeita de terem sido amaldiçoado por uma boneca encantada que ela abandonou no Castle Zvahl Keep durante a campanha contra o Shadow Lord. Ambas as hipóteses revelam-se incorreta. Como último recurso, os professores enviam um mago negro mais jovem para o Toraimarai Canal para procurar problemas sob Windurst. Como essas passagens subterrâneas são fechadas Shantotto aproveita a oportunidade para ir à procura do laboratório de Karaha-Baruha. Ela retorna desapontada, coberto de fuligem e não descobrie nada de interesse. Quando seu enviado relata que a estagnação mágica está acumulando no canal e enfraquecendo as árvores estrela, Shantotto oferece seu chapéu ainda incrustada de mofo como uma recompensa. Quando Ajido-Marujido é preso por invadir o Full Moon Fountain Shantotto leva um interesse pessoal em seu bem-estar. Ela não pode suportar tê-lo definhando em uma célula depois de todo o tempo que ela passou-lhe a preparação para ser um duro como pregos e instrui sua irmã, Apururu, para reunir os cinco anéis encantados usadas pelos líderes do ministério de Windurst. Shantotto combina-os para criar uma luva capaz de quebrar a fechadura da prisão de Ajido-Marujido. Expressando alguma preocupação com a facilidade que tais itens valiosos se separaram de seus respectivos ministros, Shantotto deixa o próprio jailbreak para Apururu. Chains of Promathia Shantotto intervém quando o Sin Hunter Shikaree Y e dois lacaios aparecem em Windurst Walls para ameaçar Yoran-Oran e Prishe. Os rastreadores pretendiam tomar de a magicite de Prishe, mas não estão dispostos a usar a força contra Shantotto. No interesse, Shantotto convence Prishe para mostrar sua magicite e provar que não pode ser separado dela. Treasures of Aht Urhgan Shantotto viaja para o Império de Aht Urhgan disfarçado como Lady Karababa, plenipotenciária embaixadora de Windurst. Sua missão não é diplomática, no entanto, e ela está mais interessado nas forçar políticas secretas do Império durante a coleta de lembranças para os ministérios da Federação. Para este fim, ela é acompanhada pelo Rei de Copas, a Cardian que pode detectar muitas curiosidades. Shantotto chega a Aht Urhgan Whitegate por meio da balsa Mhaura. Sua boas-vindas oficiais ao Oriente Próximo se descarrilou quando Mnejing, um autômato, escolhe uma luta com o rei. O Cardian derrota o boneco e Shantotto usa o incidente como uma desculpa para passear em Al Zahbi em vez de mantê-la consulta com as autoridades locais. Enquanto explora a cidade Shantotto encontra um Aventureiro familiarizado a trabalhar como mercenário e, fingindo estar reunidos, pela primeira vez, as ordens para esta pessoa é acompanhá-la ou ser um traidor ao voltar para casa. Eles embarcam para o Aydeewa Subterrane para procurar ferramentas lendárias que funcionam com energia elétrica que a sua esperança é que Cardians pode ser melhorada através de tal tecnologia. Enquanto explora Shantotto tem auxílio de Aphmau e seu fantoche Ovjang. Eles não têm o prazer de vê-la como eles carregam um rancor sobre a derrota anterior de Mnejing nas mãos do rei. Isso leva a outra briga entre Cardian e o autómato que, inadvertidamente, incapacita todos, mas Shantotto e o Rei de Copas. Vendo que Aphmau tinha encontrado uma relíquia interessante, Shantotto toma e foge. Depois de visitar brevemente Naja Salaheem para se reunir com o aventureiro a serviço das Mitras, Shantotto viaja para o Navukgo Execution Chamber para realizar um negócio. Um moblin não aceita o Gil de Shantotto, mas desencadeia um Khimaira sobre ela em vez de completar a troca. Shantotto usa seu companheiro como um escudo e destrói a criatura com feitiços poderosos. Em última análise, a traição do Moblin não incomoda Shantotto. O prêmio por derrotar a Kimera é um prêmio melhor do que o item que ela tinha trocado e o gil que ela pagou foi na verddade um bomb arms escondido. Ela faz uma pausa para apreciar a inevitável explosão e retorna à Al Zahbi com o rei. Shantotto encontra Naja Salaheem novamente e excita com a perspectiva de expandir o seu negócio mercenário em Windurst. verdadeiro objetivo da professora é de recordar o Aventureiro trabalhando para Salaheem aos Midlands. Quando se verifica que essa pessoa tem acesso a Imperatriz de Aht Urhgan Shantotto percebe o valor de deixar tal um informante para trás e torce as palavras de Salaheem como um meio de cancelar seu acordo ao colocar a culpa sobre o capitão mercenário a si mesma. Shantotto participa de um banquete imperial e utiliza seu tempo no interior do palácio para procurar um Astral Candescence. Quando o generais da serpente ficam no caminho ela coloca em um acesso de raiva mágica para desviar suspeitas. Tendo esgotado suas boas-vindas, Shantotto decide voltar para casa. Ela lembra brevemente que o Aventureiro é útil para ser vigilantes em nome da Aliança de Altana antes de entortar a si mesma e Rei de Copas a volta para Windurst. Com o tempo, o Império cresce instável. Shantotto vai para Jeuno para discutir a resposta da Aliança. Ela instrui os dignitários reunidos na história da Aht Urhgan e garante que todos estão cientes da ameaça representada pela antiga tecnologia dormindo lá. Quando os líderes optam por enviar uma operação secreta para o Império, em vez de começar uma guerra Shantotto compromete o Rei de Copas para a causa. Uma vez que a poeira baixa, Shantotto retorna a Aht Urhgan em seu disfarce de embaixadora. Embora ela frequenta uma cerimônia oficial, o seu verdadeiro objectivo continua a ser o Astral Candescence e os portões que existem naquela terra. Shantotto é mais ansiosa para examinar estes fenómenos e não pode imaginar os avanços mágicos que serão feitas como resultado. Final Fantasy XI: A Shantotto Ascension - The Legend Torn, Her Empire Born Durante a tentativa de aperfeiçoar um feitiço da viagem interdimensional, Shantotto acaba em um universo alternativo onde ela tenta assumir Vana'diel sem sucesso. Na sua ausência, a Shantotto da outra dimensão entra em seu mundo com a força da transferência dividindo-a em dois, a enlouquecida Domina Shantotto e uma "boa" Belle Shantotto, com todo mundo acreditando que ela era a Shantotto eles sabiam como Domina Shantotto que planeja executar uma maldição de "Shantottoficação" que iria transformar todos em Vana'diel em clones da Shantotto. Ela volta no tempo para parar Domina e Belle de realizar a Shantottoficação, e explica quem elas realmente são e o que aconteceu com ela. Embora ela momentaneamente se pergunta se as três devem se aliar e conquistar Vana'diel juntas, Shantotto assegura os heróis que ela estava brincando e convence seu homólogo voltar à sua dimensão para manter a ordem dos mundos. Música tema "Feast of the Ladies" é um tema que serve como tema de chefe, usado pela primeira vez em ''A Shantotto Ascension e reusada em Final Fantasy XIV. Outras aparições Shantotto também aparece nos seguintes títulos da [[série Final Fantasy|série Final Fantasy]]: *''Final Fantasy XIV'' como um personagem não-jogável, um minion, e em uma carta de Triple Triad. *''Série de Dissidia Final Fantasy'' como personagem jogável. *''Theatrhythm Final Fantasy'' como personagem jogável. *''Pictlogica Final Fantasy'' como personagem jogável. *''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' como um Legend. *''Final Fantasy Artniks'' como cartas. *''Final Fantasy All the Bravest'' como personagem jogável. *''Final Fantasy Record Keeper'' como personagem jogável. *''Final Fantasy World Wide Words'' como personagem jogável. *''Final Fantasy Brave Exvius'' como personagem jogável. *''World of Final Fantasy'' como um Campeão. *''Final Fantasy Trading Card Game'' como cartas. *''Triple Triad'' como cartas. Aparições fora da série Shantotto também aparece nos seguintes títulos fora da série: *''Dragon Quest. *''Square Enix Legend World. *''Puzzle & Dragons'' como personagem jogável. *''Monster Strike'' como personagem jogável. Mercadorias Em maio de 2018, a Square Enix lançou um pingente de prata da Shantotto como parte da campanha Final Fantasy 30th Anniversary. O verso do pingente simplesmente lê "Final Fantasy" com uma imagem de cristal. Shantotto é representada em sua aparição de Dissidia Final Fantasy, e foi lançada junto dos pingentes dos outros protagonistas de Final Fantasy. Galeria Shantotto FFXI Art 2.png|Arte de Fumio Minagawa. ShantottoDissidiaLaughing.PNG|Render de Dissidia. Shantotto - 012 CG.png|Render de Dissidia. FFXI Character Art - Nomura.jpg|Arte de Nomura celebrando o 10º aniversário de Final Fantasy XI. ShantottowFFXIVEvent.jpg|Boneca de Shantotto em Final Fantasy XIV. PFF x FFXI Shantotto.jpg|Retrato da Shantotto "Wizardess Board". QShantoto1.png|Shantotto em Final Fantasy XIV. Curiosidades *Shantotto é um dos quatro personagens que podem aparecer durante o evento especial Heroine's Combat. *De acordo com a sua biografia em Dissidia Final Fantasy, seu único arrependimento na vida é ter negligenciado o casamento. *Tanto no evento Heroine's Combat quanto na série Dissidia, se Shantotto perder uma batalha, ela se transforma em uma boneca. No entanto, está implícito que, se Shantotto vencer o jogador no Heroine's Combat ou no Dissidia, ela é real. O que significa que a verdadeira Shantotto só pode de vencer, e apenas cópias fracas são capazes de perder. *Shantotto ficou em primeiro lugar em um [http://www.playonline.com/ff11us/topics/npcenqt/index.html concurso de popularidade dos personagens de Final Fantasy XI] realizado pela Square Enix em junho de 2013. Os jogadores tiveram a oportunidade de votar em seu NPC favorito e compartilhar ideias de histórias envolvendo esses personagens. *Em Final Fantasy XIV, um lendário thaumaturge chamado "Shatotto" é dito ter sido o criador da arma relíquia do Black Mage, a Stardust Rod. A conquista concedida por obter a Stardust Rod em Final Fantasy XIV também é chamada de "Ohohohohoho!". Também digno de nota é que durante as missões de Black Mage, a pedra da alma é referida como "A Gema de Shatotto". Além disso, quando as memórias de Shatotto possuem Lalai, seus olhos se tornam dourados e ela remove o chapéu para revelar tranças loiras. Links externos *Artigo na FFXIclopedia (inglês) en:Shantotto es:Shantotto Categoria:Personagens de Final Fantasy XI Categoria:Tarutaru Categoria:Black Mages Categoria:Legends de Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade